FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a closed, patient access system which automatically reseals after administering medication using a standard medical implement that directly connects with the system without the need of any intermediary needles, caps or adaptors. A two-way valve eliminating dead space is used which includes a seal which, upon being compressed by the medical implement, is pierced to open the valve and reseals upon being decompressed, maintaining a fluid tight seal even at high pressures and after repeated uses.